Prokurator Alicja Horn/29
Rozdział 29 Gdy go wprowadzono, salę przepełnioną po brzegi zaległa cisza. W porównaniu z pokojem, w którym dotychczas przebywał, było tu tak jasno, że przez dłuższą chwilę nie mógł odróżnić rysów osób, zajmujących nawet najbliższe rzędy ławek. Widział tylko stłoczone głowy i setki par oczu skierowane ku sobie. Nie rozróżniając jeszcze ich wyrazu czuł, że patrzą na niego z życzliwym i jakimś wystraszonym współczuciem, z jakim ludzie czułostkowi przyglądają się komuś, kto umiera, a komu pomóc nie mogą. Była w ich wzroku jakby wstydliwość i w tej ciszy jakby wstrzymanie oddechu przed momentem katastrofy, która oto nadchodzi. Nie wiedział dlaczego, lecz przypomniała mu się Zośka. Już wówczas, gdy wysiadł z okratowanej karetki więziennej, odczuł wprost dziwaczną potrzebę zobaczenia tej małej dziewczyny. I teraz na próżno szukał jej na sali. Zaczął poznawać znajomych. Panna Łęska, pani Chełmińska, barman Grabowski. Tonia w czerwonym berecie. Luba, siedząca z głową podniesioną tak, jakby sama szła na szafot, obok Borys, którego twarz zastygła w drapieżną, nieruchomą maskę. Kasjer Justek z bolesnym uśmiechem na grubych, żałosnych ustach. Pułkownik Jaszczołt, ustawicznie przecierający monokl, który jak zawsze nie chciał się trzymać w drgających fałdach zwiędłej twarzy. Tecia, ubrana tak czarno, jak w żałobie, o - i Frania, starsza siostra Zośki... I tyle ładnych, miłych kobiet, i tylu kompanów od wesołych zabaw, tyle znajomych twarzy i tyle wspomnień... Przyszli tu, jak na pogrzeb... Druckiego ogarnęła nagle nieprzeparta ochota wygłoszenia do nich żartobliwej mowy, jeszcze bardziej żartobliwej niż te, za które w "Argentynie" zbierał tak huczne oklaski. Kłaniał się z uśmiechem i już otwierał usta, gdy zwrócił się doń obrońca, zażywny, łysy pan w grubych, wypukłych szkłach, który dotychczas w milczeniu studiował akta... Chodziło mu jeszcze o jakąś drobną informację i o danie klientowi kilku wskazówek, co do metod obrony. Mówił zwięźle, rzeczowo i Drucki był przekonany, że wybierając sobie na obrońcę mecenasa Szarniewicza postąpił słusznie. Zresztą, Szarniewicz cieszył się sławą najznakomitszego adwokata w sprawach karnych i zaliczał się nie tylko do wybitnych znawców prawa, lecz i do najbardziej utalentowanych mówców. Już podczas pierwszej rozmowy, odbytej w więzieniu, Drucki dowiedział się od niego, że ze względu na tryb doraźny sprawa w pomyślnym wypadku zakończy się wyrokiem skazującym na dożywocie, ciężkie więzienie. Szanse przeniesienia procesu do Sądu zwykłego powstać by mogły jedynie w wypadku zrezygnowania Druckiego z przyjętej taktyki osłaniania faktycznych morderców Cieplikówny i wyjaśnienia istotnych względem niej zamiarów. Gdy jednak Drucki kategorycznie oświadczył, że nic w swych zeznaniach nie zmieni, Szarniewicz zapewnił go: - Nie zamierzam narzucać panu moich poglądów, nie jestem lekarzem chorób dziecinnych ani guwernantką. Jako adwokat zaś trzymam się zasady, że przede wszystkim należy dogodzić klientowi. Zatem, jeżeli woli pan dłuższe więzienie niż krótsze, zastosuję się do pańskiej woli. Od tego czasu nie wspomniał też ani razu o zmianie zeznań, ku pełnemu zadowoleniu Druckiego. Przed samą rozprawą zauważył tylko mimochodem: - Oskarżać będzie prokurator Horn. Jest to najgroźniejszy przeciwnik z tych, jakich mogliśmy dostać. - Wiem - skinął głową Drucki - w procesie o morfinę ona oskarżała mnie również i zostałem uniewinniony. - Tym gorzej - odpowiedział adwokat - teraz sobie powetuje porażkę. W każdym razie, o ile jestem psychologiem, radziłbym panu postarać się wywrzeć na oskarżycielce dodatnie wrażenie. Należy pamiętać, że jest to kobieta, a nie sądzę, by jakiejkolwiek kobiecie jakikolwiek strój, chociażby miała to być toga prokuratorska, mógł pozwolić zapomnieć, że jest kobietą. Drucki uśmiechnął się i nic nie odpowiedział. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa sytuacji, w jakiej się znajdował. wierzył, że adwokat zrobi wszystko, co leży w jego mocy, jednak był pewien, że niewiele to pomoże. Oczywiście, nie zamierzał bynajmniej pogodzić się z dożywotnim więzieniem, na które prawdopodobnie zostanie skazany. w myśli obliczał sobie, że na przygotowanie ucieczki z Pawiaka wystarczy miesiąc, niech nawet dwa, czasu. I tyle go będą widzieli. Alboż to z takich więzień umiał zbiec! w Shatton były trzy mury, a każdy miał osiem metrów, w San Antonio trzymano człowieka, jak kundla, na łańcuchu, dwa piętra pod ziemią. W Sing-Sing kraty elektryzowano, w Valparaiso każdą celę otwierali dwaj dozorcy, a na dachu stały karabiny maszynowe i reflektory!... Przez salę przebiegł szmer. Drucki obejrzał się: wysoka, smukła, z podniesioną głową, może tylko nieco bledsza niż zwykle, weszła Alicja. Spokojnym, elastycznym krokiem przeszła tuż obok niego, skinieniem głowy odpowiedziała salutującym policjantom i zajęła swoje miejsce na podium. Jednocześnie rozległ się dzwonek, otworzyły się patetycznie drzwi i weszli sędziowie. Wokół podium i dalej przy drzwiach ustawiono kilkadziesiąt krzeseł, zajętych teraz przez uprzywilejowanych dygnitarzy sądowych i ministerialnych. Podczas gdy na sali panowała skupiona cisza, tu rozlegał się szmer półgłosem prowadzonych rozmów. Ci znawcy procedury nie interesowali się wstępną formalistyką rozprawy. Aż odezwał się ostry, chrapliwy głos czytającego akt oskarżenia "przeciwko Janowi Winklerowi, lat czterdzieści, synowi Adama i Anny, o morderstwo z premedytacją, dokonane na osobie Ireny Cieplikówny". Czytający starał się, widać, o wywołanie efektu zgrozy, gdyż z patosem podkreślał mocniejsze słowa, a mimiką chudej, ascetycznej twarzy akcentował wnioski. Niedużo wszakże miał pola do popisu, bowiem akt oskarżenia był niezwykle krótki i zwięzły, chociaż każde jego słowo układało się obok drugiego jak blok granitowy przy bloku w ciężki, niezachwiany mur. Również i lista świadków oskarżenia zawierała zaledwie kilka najniezbędniejszych nazwisk. Alicja Horn, jak mówił mecenas Szarniewicz, nie lubi reżyserować dramatów z dużą obsadą. On również ograniczył się do wezwania czterech osób. Generalia. Spokojny, ciepły głos przewodniczącego i dobitne, proste odpowiedzi Druckiego... Do winy się nie przyznaje. W całej rozciągłości podtrzymuje to, co zeznał w śledztwie. Na pytanie referenta oświadcza, że owszem, może powtórzyć. Cieplikównę poznał przypadkowo na dwa tygodnie przed tragicznym dniem. Nie miał nigdy zamiaru żenić się z nią, a chciał jedynie dać jej materialną opiekę w związku z jej brzemiennością i brakiem pracy. Obiecał umieścić ją u siebie i krytycznego wieczoru przyjechał po nią. W chwili, gdy rozmawiali w ogródku, z krzaków padły strzały. Zorientował się, że napastników jest kilku, a że wytrącono mu broń z ręki, musiał ratować się ucieczką... Mówił spokojnie i swobodnie, opowiedział szczegółowo przebieg wypadków, wyjaśnił, że istotnie, ukrywał się przez jeden dzień, chcąc uniknąć posądzenia i aresztowania, gdyż zdaje sobie sprawę, iż wiele poszlak przemawia przeciw niemu. Jednakże nie wątpi, że zostanie uniewinniony. Referent sprawy zadaje kilka pytań, dotyczących dat. Przewodniczący jeszcze raz zapytuje, czy oskarżony nie wie, kto i w jakim celu mógł strzelać do Cieplikówny, względnie do niego, a usłyszawszy ponowne zapewnienie, że oskarżonemu absolutnie nic o tym nie wiadomo, oddaje głos Alicji Horn. Pada pierwsze pytanie: - Czy oskarżony jest pewien, że nie był sprawcą ciąży ofiary? Drucki odwrócił się do pytającej i spotkał jej proste, odważne spojrzenie. - Owszem. Jestem tego pewien, gdyż Cieplikówna nigdy nie była moją kochanką. Poznałem ją, kiedy znajdowała się w piątym miesiącu. - Czy oskarżony z wieloma kobietami utrzymywał stosunki miłosne? Drucki uśmiechnął się i już chciał odpowiedzieć twierdząco, gdy obrońca zerwał się, żądając uchylenia pytania, nie mającego żadnego związku ze sprawą. - Owszem - zaoponowała Alicja - to ma bezpośredni związek ze sprawą, gdyż nie wiemy, czy liczba kochanek oskarżonego nie była tak wielka, że może go zawodzi pamięć w stosunku do Cieplikówny. - Nie liczyłem nigdy swoich kochanek - prawie wesoło odpowiedział Drucki i pomyślał, że jednak Alicja jest ryzykowna i śmiała. Ona tymczasem pytała znowu: - Zatem oskarżony twierdzi, że miał zamiar zaopiekować się Cieplikówną. Dlaczego właśnie nią, osobą obcą, przypadkowo poznaną? Czy były jeszcze takie kobiety, którymi opiekował się oskarżony? - Nie, nie przypominam sobie... - Czym zatem tłumaczy oskarżony swój wyjątkowy humanitaryzm w tym właśnie wypadku? Może jednak były jakieś zobowiązania moralne? Czy po prostu zwykły kaprys?... Jedno po drugim padały pytania. Celne, dokładne, wiążące się w gęstą sieć konsekwencji, ze wszystkich stron osaczające jednocześnie labiryntem stwierdzeń, poza które nie ma już wyjścia. Drucki niemal fizycznie odczuwał, jak grudka po grudce usuwa mu się grunt pod nogami. Więcej, stopniowo zaczął spostrzegać, że każde słowo, jakie wypowiadał w swej obronie, musiało być z góry przewidziane przez Alicję, że wprost było mu podsunięte po to, by stało się nowym ogniwem oskarżenia. Teraz już odpowiadając wiedział, że mówi przeciw samemu sobie i tylko czekał następnego pytania, które wyjaśniało istotny cel poprzedniego, zastawiając jednocześnie nową pułapkę. Zawsze uważał Alicję za mistrza w tym względzie, lecz nigdy nie przypuszczał, by sztukę tę można było posunąć aż do takich szczytów precyzji. Przejrzał jej taktykę, polegającą na poderwaniu resztek zaufania do jego prawdomówności, na zniszczeniu wszelkich dróg odwrotu i wykazaniu jego rzekomej przebiegłości, jego amoralności i zoologicznego egoizmu. Alicja obracała w nicość wszystko, co tylko mogło świadczyć na jego korzyść, niweczyła wszystkie ewentualne szanse obrony, dyskredytowała wiarygodność okoliczności, świadczących na jego korzyść. Omijała świadomie meritum sprawy, ani jednym pytaniem nie dotknęła samego przebiegu zabójstwa, nie starała się postawić kropki nad kwestią motywów, jakimi mógł się kierować w swym postępowaniu względem Cieplikówny, lecz właśnie dlatego tym wyraźniej występowały one same, przybierając wygląd nie dającego się obalić aksjomatu. Szybko biegało pióro protokolanta, notując każde rzucone słowo, każde słowo, którego ciężar czuł nie tylko Drucki, lecz i cała sala, słuchająca z zapartym oddechem tragicznego dialogu dwóch głosów: metalicznego altu i soczystego, niskiego barytonu... Mecenas Szarniewicz siedział z głową pochyloną nad swoimi papierami i zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na to, co się wokół niego dzieje. Na znak przewodniczącego ocknął się i on z kolei zaczął zadawać pytania Publiczność czekała na nie z niecierpliwością, obiecując sobie, że znakomity obrońca zabierze się do podważania sugestii, narzuconych Sądowi przez prokuratorkę. Wszystkich jednak, a zwłaszcza przyjaciół Druckiego, czekał przykry zawód. Sam Drucki również nie ukrywał zdumienia, gdy adwokat zapytał: - Czy nie mógłby nam pan powiedzieć, co - według pana - jest celem życia człowieka? - Celem?... To zależy, jakiego człowieka... - Mówię o panu. - Moim celem... Sądzę, że samo życie... Wydobycie zeń maksimum radości, piękna, czy ja wiem, słońca... - Rozumiem. A co uważa pan za największe dobro w życiu? - Wolność - bez namysłu odpowiedział Drucki. - O jakiej wolności pan mówi? Drucki zaczął wyjaśniać. Wolność - to przede wszystkim uniezależnienie siebie od wszystkiego, co może nas krępować wewnątrz nas samych, więc wierzenia, przesądy, uczucia, poczucie winy wobec innych, krzywdy wyrządzone słabszym, przekonania polityczne... Adwokat pytał oskarżonego o jego poglądy na miłość, na małżeństwo, na rodzinę, na kobiety, na ustrój społeczny, na kwestię honoru, odwagi i tchórzostwa... Wreszcie przeszedł do ustalenia jego stanu majątkowego, przy czym okazało się, że Drucki nie wie dokładnie, ile ma w banku pieniędzy: - Coś około dwustu tysięcy. Poza tym "Argentyna" przedstawia też wartość kilkuset tysięcy. Rozpoczęto przesłuchiwanie świadków i teraz dopiero Drucki pojął znaczenie całego szeregu pytań, na jakie musiał odpowiedzieć Alicji. Wprawdzie badała teraz świadków na okoliczności dotyczące bezpośrednio zabójstwa, jednak z zadziwiającą zręcznością wydobywała z nich zeznania ubocznie przedstawiające Druckiego w najgorszym świetle. Zarówno fryzjer, sprowadzony z Pomorza, a utrzymujący, że nigdy z Cieplikówną romansu nie miał, jak i oboje staruszkowie z Grochowa twierdzili, że zmarła znała się z oskarżonym od dawna. Staruszkowie nadto pod przysięgą zeznali, że oskarżony namawiał Cieplikównę do wyjazdu do Krakowa, a ona nie chciała. Położenie Druckiego stawało się beznadziejne. Po przesłuchaniu ostatniego świadka, portiera z hotelu "Bristol", który potwierdził, że oskarżony Winkler miewał u siebie w pokoju codziennie inną kobietę albo wcale nie nocował, przewodniczący zamknął przewód sądowy i zarządził godzinną przerwę. - Co myśli mecenas? - zapytał Drucki, gdy znaleźli się wraz z policyjną eskortą w okratowanym pokoiku. - Myślę, że ma pan jeszcze czas zastanowić się nad szaleństwem, które pan popełnia, przemilczając istotne dla sprawy rzeczy. - Zatem nie widzi mecenas możności uzyskania wyroku uniewinniającego? - Zwariował pan?! - oburzył się adwokat - daj Boże, bym potrafił uchronić pana przed stryczkiem! - Tak - westchnął Drucki - to bardzo nieprzyjemne. wobec tego pozwoli mecenas, że zjem obiad. Adwokat Szarniewicz spojrzał nań nienawistnie i wyszedł, trzasnąwszy drzwiami, a Drucki zabrał się do przyniesionego jedzenia. Rozumiał irytację adwokata. Gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego, sam prawdopodobnie starałby. się go namówić do rezygnacji z osłaniania sobą osób trzecich, bodaj najlepszych przyjaciół, takich jak Brunicki czy Załkind. Sam jednak ani myślał o zawróceniu z raz obranej drogi. Gdy ponownie został wprowadzony na salę, od razu spostrzegł mecenasa Łęczyckiego, który tłumaczył coś adwokatowi Szarniewiczowi, a udając, że nie widzi Druckiego, szybko wyszedł bocznymi drzwiami. - Pan podobno zna osobiście panią Horn? - zwrócił się Szarniewicz półgłosem do Druckiego. - Ja? - Drucki wzruszył ramionami - możliwe, znam dużo ludzi, ale nie wszystkich sobie przypominam. - Niech pan nie żartuje! Dowiedziałem się, że pan podobno bardzo dobrze zna prokuratorkę Horn... - Łęczycki mecenasowi naplotkował... - Mniejsza o to, kto; tu chodzi o coś bardzo ważnego, panie Winkler. Jeżeli pana łączyła z nią bliższa znajomość, możemy zażądać zmiany oskarżenia! A ta równa się odroczeniu sprawy! Rozumie pan?... To może stanowić o przeniesieniu sprawy do Sądu zwykłego! - Tak pan sądzi, mecenasie?... Cóż z tego, kiedy mnie wcale nie łączyła z panią Horn żadna znajomość. - Panie! - zacisnął zęby adwokat. - Sąd wchodzi - zabrzmiał uroczysty głos woźnego. Sędziowie zajmowali miejsce. Przewodniczący powiedział cicho: - Głos ma pani prokuratorka. Wstała i powolnym ruchem nałożyła biret. Twarz jej była blada jak płótno, tylko oczy żarzyły się niemal gorączkowym blaskiem. Jej wspaniałe usta, usta, którym równych niepodobna było sobie wyobrazić, jej dumnie wyprostowana, smukła postać i ten ruch głowy, w którym było tyle kobiecego wdzięku i tyle wyniosłej siły, wszystko to wywierało wręcz hipnotyczne wrażenie. Drucki czuł je w powietrzu przepełnionej sali, ba, czuł je na samym sobie. Skądś, z dala, spoza szeroko otwartych drzwi głównych, z również przepełnionego przedsionka wśród ciszy rozległ się ostry, kobiecy sopran: - Boże, jaka ona piękna! - Tak - pomyślał Drucki - diabelnie piękna. I niejedna z tych kobiet chciałaby być na jej miejscu. A ona?... Ona pewno gotowa byłaby każdej to miejsce i tę swoją urodę oddać... - Wysoki Sądzie! - uderzył w salę pełny, metaliczny głos. - Oto mamy do rozstrzygnięcia sprawę, w której z jednej strony postawione jest na kartę życie jednego człowieka, a z drugiej życie wielu setek, wielu tysięcy słabych, naiwnych istot. Tak, tych licznych, nieszczęśliwych dziewcząt, nie posiadających żadnych środków w walce o byt, pozbawionych wszelkiej broni, jaką mogłyby się zasłonić przed skutkami ustroju, w którym żyjemy, a na straży którego stoi sprawiedliwość, sprawiedliwość, która niech będzie błogosławiona, jeżeli nie jest pustym dźwiękiem, i niech będzie przeklęta, jeżeli na jej wadze kara może być mniejsza od krzywdy!... - Tak modlą się usta bezbronnych i pokrzywdzonych, modlą się niedosłyszalnym szeptem po piwnicach, poddaszach i suterenach, setki i tysiące dziewcząt, którym każemy rodzić nieprawe dzieci, podczas gdy ich uwodziciele idą bezkarni, mimo dokonanej krzywdy. A kiedy czasem zrozpaczone ręce usiłują ich zatrzymać, wówczas pada strzał i pokorny szept cierpienia przechodzi w tragiczny krzyk śmierci!...W taki krzyk, jaki rozległ się przejmującym echem w ogródku ubogiej chaty na Grochowie! Panowie sędziowie! Milczą teraz kąty tej sali, ale wsłuchajcie się!... Czyż nie słyszycie we własnych sumieniach przeraźliwego wołania mordowanej dziewczyny?!...Czyż nie słyszycie skomlenia konającej?!... Czyż nie czujemy wszyscy, jak wielkim na nas ciężarem spada ten krzyk: - Sprawiedliwości! Sprawiedliwości!.. Ucichł jej głos i zaległa kompletna cisza. Nikt się nie obejrzał, lecz niemal każdy czekał, że oto za jego plecami zerwie się nagle to rozdzierające, przez niczyje usta rzucone słowo. Lecz odezwał się znowu czysty, metaliczny głos Alicji Horn: - Była to skromna, wesoła dziewczyna. Sumienna pracownica i miła lokatorka. Wszyscy świadkowie stwierdzili, że prowadziła się wzorowo. Lecz los wyrządził jej jedną krzywdę: obdarzył ją niezwykłą urodą. I oto na jej drodze zjawia się człowiek, którego główną cechą jest to, że nie umie liczyć. Nie liczy swoich pieniędzy, nie liczy swoich kochanek, lecz nie liczy także i cudzych nieszczęść, których jest sprawcą!... Cóż znaczy dla niego jedna tragedia więcej, w setkach tych, pozostawionych za sobą?! Nic, absolutnie nic!... Nie liczy ich, a jeżeli ktoś ośmieli się zażądać od niego rachunku, płaci tak, jak zapłacił łatwowiernej Irenie Cieplikównie!... - Była to skromna, wesoła dziewczyna, naiwna dziewczyna z legionu tych, co pochylone nad igłą czy nad pilnikiem marzą o karierze gwiazdy filmowej, o królewiczu z bajki, o zakochanym w nich wielkim panu, a które znajdują swoje małe, ciche szczęście w małżeństwie z chłopcem z własnej sfery. Lecz na drodze Ireny Cieplikówny, biednej manicurzystki z biednego zakładu fryzjerskiego, zjawił się wymarzony królewicz!... Zjawił się oskarżony Jan Winkler! Powiedział nam tu, że lubił Cieplikównę, ale ona go kochała, musiała go kochać, gdyż był ucieleśnieniem jej marzeń. I jeżeli ta uczciwa i skromna dziewczyna oddała mu to, co stanowiło jej jedyne bogactwo, jeżeli oddała mu siebie, doprawdy nie ma takiej kobiety na świecie, która za to mogłaby rzucić w nią kamieniem! Toteż zdobył ją bez trudu, wziął ją swoją urodą, swoją męskością, swoim sposobem bycia urodzonego pogromcy, swoim kunsztem czy też naturą niezawodnego uwodziciela, któremu nie każda kobieta, nawet świadoma i silna, potrafiłaby się oprzeć... Drucki uśmiechnął się i podniósł oczy na Alicję. Wpatrywała się weń zuchwale otwartymi źrenicami, jakby go prowokując, by zawołał:I tyś się nie oparła, a teraz mścisz się na mnie!...Patrzcie, oto porzucona przeze mnie kochanka, która czołgała mi się u nóg, bym pozwolił jej wrócić do mnie, do mnie, którego teraz nazywa zbrodniarzem!... Mógł to zrobić w każdej chwili i jeżeli czegoś żałował, to tego, że musi wyrzec się kolosalnego efektu, jaki wywołałby takim okrzykiem. .. a Irena Cieplikówna - mówiła dalej Alicja - była tylko młodziutką, naiwną dziewczyną. Wprost pojąć trudno, dlaczego oskarżony, rozporządzając tak bogatym arsenałem środków zdobywczych, zaczął w dodatku okłamywać swoją ofiarę, że się z nią ożeni. Wprawdzie zapewnia nas tu, że nigdy tego Cieplikównie nie obiecywał, ale oczywistość tego kłamstwa została przygwożdżona zeznaniami gospodarzy zamordowanej, którzy nie raz słyszeli od niej, nawet w obecności nie zaprzeczającego temu Winklera, że wkrótce odbędzie się ich ślub. - Oszukiwał więc dziewczynę bez żadnej potrzeby, po prostu dla upiększenia swojej niskiej roli, a później wyzyskał to, dla upozorowania swego prawa do zabrania dziewczyny spod opieki, gdzie była - bądź co bądź - bezpieczna. Nocą przyjechał ją zabrać. Dlaczego nocą? Czy człowiek, mający uczciwe zamiary, kryje się z nimi?... Nie, ale Jan Winkler nie mógł mieć uczciwych zamiarów, po cóż by kłamał, że zabiera "narzeczoną" do Krakowa, skoro - jak sam tu zeznał - miał zamiar wziąć ją do swego mieszkania w Warszawie?... Plan jego był prosty. Wywieźć uprzykrzoną kochankę na odludzie, gdzieś o kilkadziesiąt kilometrów poza miasto, zabić i wrzucić do Wisły. - Był tak przeświadczony, że nic nie pokrzyżuje mu zamiarów, że nawet - wbrew zwyczajowi - nie zostawił auta przy furtce, lecz podprowadził je dalej, by przypadkiem nie widziano, w którym kierunku pojedzie. Na przeszkodzie wszystkiemu stanęła rozbudzona nagle podejrzliwość dziewczyny. - Jak ustalił przewód sądowy, Cieplikówna od zmroku już zaczęła zdradzać niepokój, mówiła o swym niepewnym losie, o obawach, a nawet wręcz o zamiarze pozostania. Staruszkowie uspokajali Cieplikównę, chociaż nie uszło ich uwadze zdenerwowanie "narzeczonego", a jego przynaglanie do pośpiechu wydawało im się równie nienaturalne, jak i specjalne wybranie nocnej pory na wyjazd. - W ogródku tymczasem Cieplikówna musiała usłyszeć od Winklera coś, co ostatecznie przekonało ją o jego złych zamiarach. Oświadcza mu, że nie pojedzie, że powinien dotrzymać obietnicy i tu, w Warszawie, wziąć z nią ślub. Wówczas Winkler, który wobec gospodarzy, a zapewne i wobec Cieplikówny występował pod zmyślonym nazwiskiem, który wie, że ubodzy ludzie tej dzielnicy nie potrafią odróżnić marki jego samochodu, że zatem nie grozi mu wykrycie - decyduje się. Z zimną krwią zabija dziewczynę i ucieka, by z ukrycia dowiedzieć się, czy władze śledcze nie wpadły na jego ślad. Wszystko to jest proste, jasne i nie skomplikowane. - Jakże rażąco odbija od tego stanu faktycznego zbrodni fantastyczna bajka, opowiedziana nam przez oskarżonego, bajka o tajemniczych bandytach, zaczajonych w krzakach jaśminu, o walce, którą rzekomo stoczył z napastnikami, a która nie zostawiła żadnych śladów, o skrytobójcy, strzelającym z tychże krzaków, strzelającym widocznie z jakiegoś dziwnego browninga, który nie pozostawia po wystrzale łusek. Alicja uderzyła ręką w pulpit: - Zaiste, gdybyśmy nie wiedzieli, że mamy do czynienia z człowiekiem inteligentnym, można by przypuścić, że jest to bajeczka opowiedziana przez małe dziecko. W obecnych wszakże warunkach nie pozostaje nam nic innego, jak nazwać zeznania oskarżonego karygodnymi i wyzywająco cynicznymi. Miedziane trzeba mieć czoło, by stanąć nad trumną swojej ofiary i nie tylko nie okazać cienia skruchy, lecz drwić z niej i z nas, by nie zadać sobie bodaj minimalnego trudu dla zmyślenia czegoś bardziej prawdopodobnego, mniej obrażającego prymitywne poczucie logiki! Oskarżony nie wyjaśnia również, dlaczego chciał Cieplikównę zabrać do siebie, dlaczego właśnie ją, a nie którąkolwiek z innych, przez siebie uwiedzionych dziewcząt. Oskarżony snadź sądzi, że życie biednej manicurzystki tak małą ma wartość, że sprawiedliwość puści mu płazem jego zbrodnię?... - Ale, Wysoki Sądzie, mamy oto przed sobą klasyczny przykład tysiąckrotnej krzywdy, jaka dzieje się wciąż biednym dziewczynom, a jaka czasem tylko dotrze do stóp sprawiedliwości i zawoła: kary, kary, kary!... - Mamy przed sobą jednego z tych cynicznych uwodzicieli, którzy bez drgnienia powieki mordują niewygodne dla siebie kochanki, mamy zbrodniarza, który nie tylko winien być ukarany śmiercią, lecz stać się groźnym ostrzeżeniem dla innych sobie podobnych. Nie ma na jego usprawiedliwienie okoliczności łagodzących, dlatego wnoszę o karę śmierci. Przewodniczący udzielił głosu obrońcy. Mecenas Szarniewicz wstał i zaczął mówić. Jak Drucki przewidywał, adwokat nawiązał wątek swej mowy do tych pytań, którymi tak zdziwił na początku rozprawy wszystkich obecnych. Adwokat zaczął od stwierdzenia, że nie jest obowiązkiem oskarżonego udowodnienie swojej niewinności. Przeciwnie, to przewód sądowy musi dowieść jego winy. Jeżeli tedy wiele poszlak materialnych przemawia przeciw niemu, nie mniej ważkie dowody stają w jego obronie. Chodzi o motywy zbrodni. W jakim celu człowiek zrównoważony, posiadający poważną pozycję, duży majątek i wszystko, czego zapragnie, miałby popełniać morderstwo w ogóle, a w tym wypadku w szczególności? Kwestia zysku pieniężnego jest z góry wykluczona. Nie chodzi tu też o obawę płacenia alimentów gdyż, jak słusznie zaznaczyła przedstawicielka Urzędu Prokuratorskiego, oskarżony Winkler nie umie liczyć, ma szeroki gest i nigdy nie żałuje pieniędzy. Absurdem również byłoby przypuszczenie, że obawiał się komplikacji życiowych, wskutek ujawnienia jego romansu z Cieplikówną. Będąc nieżonatym, będąc człowiekiem absolutnie niezależnym, niekrępującym się w jawnym utrzymywaniu stosunków z wieloma kobietami, dlaczego tu nagle miałby się bać opinii? W dalszym ciągu mecenas Szarniewicz domagał się, by Sąd stanął na stanowisku, że albo oskarżony jest niepoczytalny, skoro popełnił zbrodnię bez żadnych motywów, albo należy dać wiarę jego zeznaniom, że on jej nie popełnił. Tertium non datur. Jeżeli chodzi o fantastyczność wyznań Winklera, to mecenas na podstawie praktyki tejże sali sądowej gotów jest przytoczyć cały szereg wypadków z życia, które jest autorem najdziwaczniejszych fantazji. Z kolei mecenas przeszedł do charakterystyki oskarżonego: - Oskarżony Winkler - mówił - daleki jest od typu, który możemy stawiać za przykład. Tym niemniej jednak, jego umysłowość i psychika są tego gatunku, w jakim nie do pomyślenia jest umieszczanie zabójstwa słabszej od siebie istoty, tym bardziej niemożliwe, jeżeli była ona jego kochanką. Dość spojrzeć na oskarżonego, by zrozumieć, że tchórzliwe zasłanianie się przed odpowiedzialnością nie może leżeć w jego naturze. Przecież wie, że grozi mu wyrok śmierci, jako człowiek inteligentny zdaje sobie dokładnie sprawę z faktu nagromadzenia się przeciw niemu wielkiej liczby obciążających okoliczności. - Gdyby był tchórzem, właśnie próbowałby zagmatwać i skomplikować sprawę. Nie robi tego, gdyż wierzy w sprawiedliwy wyrok. Więc może świadomie chce wyrzec się życia?... Nie, Wysoki Sądzie, to również jest nie do pomyślenia, gdy chodzi o człowieka, który właśnie ponad wszystko ukochał życie, wolność, niezależność, który dla tej niezależności gotów jest wejść w konflikt z własną wygodą, który dla tej wolności wyrzekł się tysiąca sposobnych ułatwień w swej egzystencji, ułatwień, jakie utrzymujemy dzięki dobru istnienia społeczeństwa, jego praw i jego ochrony. - Tak, można nazwać Jana Winklera jednostką aspołeczną, mamy podstawy, by dostrzec poważne różnice między jego etyką a etyką naszą, z tego, co sam mówił o sobie wiemy, że za najważniejsze prawo uważa prawo do życia. Zastanówmy się! Jakichże wielkich krzywd owocem musiałaby być powzięta przezeń decyzja zamordowania biednej, słabej istoty, dla której i dziś ma tylko najcieplejsze słowa życzliwości. - Panowie Sędziowie! Nie posiadam dowodów niewinności Jana Winklera! Jedynym dowodem jest on sam! Ten człowiek nie mógł popełnić zbrodni! I, na Boga, ten człowiek jej nie popełnił! Ostatnie słowa rozbrzmiały niemal zaklęciem. Wśród martwej ciszy adwokat z wolna opuścił wzniesione ręce i usiadł. Nagle w kącie sali czyjeś ręce uderzyły brawo, za ich przykładem poszły drugie, trzecie, czwarte, i oto po chwili cała publiczność zerwała się z miejsc, a wielka sala Sądu Okręgowego rozbrzmiała szalonymi, entuzjastycznymi oklaskami... Dobra minuta upłynęła, zanim gwałtowne dzwonienie przewodniczącego zdołało opanować hałas, umożliwiając surowe skarcenie wybryku i zapowiedź opróżnienia sali, jeżeliby coś podobnego miało się powtórzyć. Replika prokurator Alicji Horn na mowę adwokata była czymś, czego jeszcze w tej sali nie słyszano. Wprost trudno było sobie wyobrazić, by ludzkie słowa mogły się powiązać w tak potężne akordy oskarżenia, w tak olśniewające kontrasty przeciwstawień, w tak miażdżące lawiny wymowy. Teraz dopiero stało się jasne, że wytrawna oskarżycielka umyślnie w pierwszym przemówieniu pominęła najcięższe argumenty, że z premedytacją zostawiła obrońcy nietknięte pole zagadnień psychiki oskarżonego, by dopiero w replice zabiec drogę rozumowaniu adwokata i wydać mu walną bitwę. Z niebywałym mistrzostwem, nie posługując się niczym innym jak właśnie argumentami obrońcy - budowała zdanie po zdaniu swe nieodparte oskarż#nie. Drucki słuchał z zaciętymi wargami i ze stężałą twarzą. Słuchał, jak jego umiłowanie wolności w jej ustach stawało się największą zbrodnią, nieobliczalnym anarchizmem, jak jego miłość życia wyradzała się w potworny egoizm, nie znający żadnych hamulców, jak zmienił się w zwierzę, żerujące na ustroju społecznym, zwierzę drapieżne, dla którego jedynym prawem jest prawo silniejszego. Pojął, że dla tych sędziów, dla tych wszystkich ludzi zmienia się w uosobienie najszkodliwszego chwastu, który należy wykarczować, w pasożyta, którego sama egzystencja musi być niebezpieczeństwem... Atmosfera grozy napełniła salę. Tam, gdzie słowa były bezsilne, samo brzmienie metalicznego głosu, sama sugestia piękności Alicji i żywiołowy płomień, bijący z niej, musiały dokonać swego. Gdy wśród grobowego milczenia przewodniczący udzielił Druckiemu głosu, podniósł się ciężko i stał przez chwilę bez słowa. Z całą jaskrawością zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że swój ratunek trzyma we własnym ręku, że oto może, ba, że ma prawo, nie tylko prawo tych ludzi, lecz własne prawo ratowania się i uratowania się. Oto otworzy usta i powie: - Panowie, mądrzy sędziowie! Naiwni ludzie! Nie popełniłem tego haniebnego morderstwa. Milczałem dotychczas, chcąc osłonić mego przyjaciela Borysa Załkinda, dlatego, że bardzo go lubię i lubię jego śliczną żonę, że mają syna, i swój dom, i swoje szczęście, które kochają. Sprawcami zabójstwa byli bandyci, nasłani na mnie przez wspólników Załkinda, z którymi razem Załkind wyprawił na tamten świat i ograbił pewnego starego Żyda z Białowieży. Tak, mądrzy sędziowie, nie domyślacie się też na pewno, że ta zwycięska obecnie piękna pani, na widok której wzdychacie i oblizujecie się, że ta podprokuratorka Alicja Horn, nie dalej jak dwa dni temu przysięgała, że mnie uwolni, jeżeli tylko przebaczę jej to, że ma duszę zimną I brudną. Tak, szanowni i czcigodni Państwo, ona była moją kochanką, ona oskarża tu Jana Winklera, chociaż wie, że naprawdę nazywam się Bohdan Drucki, poszukiwany od lat przez listy gończe, sprawca gwałtu na Alicji Żerańskiej, obecnej Alicji Horn. Ona mnie kocha i chce, byście mnie zabili, bo woli widzieć mego trupa, niż inne kobiety w mych ramionach!... Stąd płomienność jej oskarżeń, mądrzy panowie sędziowie... - Czy oskarżony nie ma nic do powiedzenia?! - zniecierpliwił się milczeniem Druckiego przewodniczący. Drucki uśmiechnął się i potrząsnął głową: - Nie, nie mam nic do powiedzenia... nieprawda, pani podprokuratorko?... Nic!... Nim jeszcze zdążył usiąść, zza podium zerwało się kilku panów: podprokuratorka Alicja Horn zemdlała. Na sali podniósł się głośny szmer, wśród którego ledwo dosłyszano pośpieszne słowa przewodniczącego: - Sąd udaje się na naradę. Jednocześnie z sędziami wyszła z sali Alicja, podtrzymywana przez kilku kolegów. Szybko przyszła do siebie i z bladym uśmiechem dziękowała im, tłumacząc się przemęczeniem i nerwowym wyczerpaniem. Zresztą, nie dano jej na to czasu. Sędziowie, prokuratorzy i różni dygnitarze z ministerstwa zasypywali ją gratulacjami, wyrazami zachwytu i podziwu. W kwadrans później został ogłoszony wyrok, skazujący Jana Winklera na karę śmierci przez powieszenie. Oskarżony wysłuchał wyroku spokojnie. Jego obrońca, mecenas Szarniewicz natychmiast przystąpił do redagowania prośby na ręce Prezydenta Rzeczypospolitej o ułaskawienie. Należało się z tym śpieszyć, gdyż wykonanie egzekucji wyznaczono na godzinę piątą rano. Podprokuratorka Alicja Horn wezwała tymczasem kolegę Mesnera i oświadczyła: - Bardzo pana przepraszam za narzucanie mu tak przykrej funkcji, ale będę go prosiła, by zechciał w imieniu prokuratury zastąpić mnie jutro rano o piątej przy straceniu skazańca, które odbędzie się na terenie Cytadeli. - Z przyjemnością oszczędzę pani tego ohydnego widoku - natychmiast zgodził się Mesner - jednak przypuszczam, że do egzekucji nie dojdzie. Pan Prezydent, mam wrażenie, ułaskawi tego Winklera. - Myli się pan - krótko odpowiedziała Alicja i pożegnawszy się, pojechała do domu. Miała szum w uszach i słaniała się na nogach, wchodząc do swego mieszkania. Tu, gdzie niczyje oczy nie patrzyły się na nią, nerwy uległy zupełnemu rozprężeniu. Rzuciła się na tapczan i splótłszy nerwowo palce, zaczęła je gryźć do krwi. Jakże nienawidziła siebie! Z jakąż rozkoszą te same zęby wpiłaby sobie w gardło, by je przegryźć!... Nieprzytomnymi ciosami uderzała pięściami w skronie, w usta, w policzki, w piersi... Nie czuła bólu, tylko wciąż wzbierający gniew, który zdawał się przechodzić w szał... Zerwała się, zapaliła wszystkie światła i nie zasłaniając okna zaczęła zdzierać z siebie ubranie. W tejże chwili dostrzegła swoje odbicie w lustrze i wybuchnęła przekleństwami. Z jej ust nienawistnym szeptem zrywały się słowa pogardliwe, depczące, coraz wulgarniejsze, coraz plugawsze... Wreszcie wybuchnęła dzikim, spazmatycznym śmiechem i zanurzywszy palce we włosach, zaczęła je rwać garściami... Zapukano do drzwi. - Kto tam? - krzyknęła Alicja. - Czego Józefowa chce?! - Zdawało mi się, że pani mnie woła. - Nie wołam! Proszę się wynosić precz! , Za drzwiami zaległo milczenie. Widocznie starą służącą zamurował niebywały ton pani. Ponieważ jednak nie słychać było oddalających się kroków, Alicja zawołała z pasją: - Wynosić się, co to za podsłuchiwanie! - Ja nie podsłuchuję - oburzyła się Józefowa - tylko chciałam list oddać. Alicja uchyliła drzwi i wzięła list. Nagle opanowało ją rozpaczliwe przeświadczenie, ba, zupełna pewność, że to list od niego!... Pomimo całej absurdalności takiego przypuszczenia, przyciskała kopertę do piersi i powtarzała, jakby chcąc siebie umocnić w tej wierze: - Boh... Boh... To on... Jeszcze nie wszystko stracone, jeszcze potrafię go uratować, bodaj ceną przyznania się do wszystkiego!... Spojrzała na list i ręce jej opadły bezsilnie: była to duża, urzędowa koperta z pieczęcią Ministerstwa Sprawiedliwości. Machinalnie otworzyła ją i przebiegła treść pisma oczami. A pismo to nie było byle czym! Zawierało nominację podprokuratorki Alicji Horn, w uznaniu jej zasług dla dzieła Sprawiedliwości, jej wiedzy i talentu, na stanowisko Prokuratora Warszawskiego Sądu Okręgowego... Alicja zgniotła papier w dłoni i rzuciła na ziemię. Kategoria:Prokurator Alicja Horn